HDD Olimpija Ljubljana
| owner = | GM = Matjaž Sekelj | coach = Matjaž Sekelj (interim) | captain = Kevin Mitchell | media = | affiliates = HS Olimpija Ljubljana | website = http://www.hddolimpija.com/ | championships = Yugoslavia: 1937, 1938, 1939, 1940, 1972, 1974, 1975, 1976, 1979, 1980, 1983, 1984 Slovenia: 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007 }} Hokejsko Drsalno Društvo Tilia Olimpija Ljubljana is a Slovenian professional ice hockey team that plays in the Erste Bank Hockey League. They play their home games at Dvorana Tivoli in Ljubljana. Olimpija has won 12 Yugoslav Championships and 11 Slovenian championships. They won 10 consecutive times from 1995 to 2004. In the 2007–08 season, their first in Erste Bank Hockey League, they made it all the way to the Finals, but lost 4 games to 2 against EC Red Bull Salzburg. The current main sponsor (as of the 2009-10 season) of the team is Zavarovalnica Tilia, an insurance company. Achievements *'Yugoslav Ice Hockey League:' (until 1991) **'Winners (12)' : 1937, 1938, 1939, 1940, 1972, 1974, 1975, 1976, 1979, 1980, 1983, 1984 *'Slovenian Ice Hockey Championship:' **'Winners (11)' : 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007 **'Runners-up (6)' : 1992, 1993, 1994, 2005, 2008, 2009 Previous Names of the Club *SK Ilrija - 1929-1942 *HK Udarnik - 1946 *HK Triglav - 1947 *HK Unity - 1948 *HK Ljubljana - 1949-1961 *HK Olimpija Ljubljana - 1962-1984 *HK Olimpija Kompas - 1985-1990 *HK Olimpija Hertz - 1991-1998 *HDD ZM Olimpija - 2001-2008 *HDD Tilia Olimpija - 2008-present Team captains (since 1988) * Srdan Kuret, 1988-1991 * Igor Beribak, 1991-2002 * Peter Rožič, 2002-2003 * Ildar Rakhmatullin, 2003-04 * Damjan Dervarič, 2004-05 * Mitja Šivic, 2005-06 * Robert Ciglenečki, 2006-07 * Tomaž Vnuk, 2007-09 * Kevin Mitchell, 2009-present Former NHL Players who played for Olimpija * John Smrke * Neil Sheehy * Steve Bozek * Brian MacLellan * Colin Patterson * Alain Côté * Kimbi Daniels * Ed Kastelic * Kraig Nienhuis * David Haas * Bill McDougall * Len Hachborn * Jason Lafreniere * Kim Issel * Pat Murray * Yves Heroux * Lonnie Loach * Jean-Francois Quintin * Mike Tomlak * Chris Corrinet * Manny Malhotra * Brian Willsie * Matt Pettinger * John Jakopin * Ryan Jardine * Greg Kuznik * Ralph Intranuovo * Brian Felsner * Todd Elik * Frank Banham * Mike Morrison * Norm Maracle * Remi Royer * Steve Kelly * Matt Higgins * Travis Brigley * Burke Henry Head Coaches (since 1989) * Nikolaj Ladigin, 1989-90 * Aleksander Astashev, 1990-91 * Štefan Seme, 1991-92 * Peter Janoš, 1992-93 * Brad Buetow, 1993-94 * Pavle Kavčič, 1994-95, 1995-96, 1996-97 * Matjaž Sekelj, 1997-98, 1998-99 * Bud Stefanski, 1998-99 * Matjaž Sekelj, 1999-2000 * Marjan Gorenc, 2000-01, 2001-02 * Chris Imes, 2002-03 * Matjaž Sekelj, 2003-04, 2004-05 * Andrej Brodnik, 2005-06 * Ildar Rakhmatullin, 2006-07, 2007-08 * Mike Posma, 2007-08, 2008-09 * Randy Edmonds, 2008-09 * Bojan Zajc, 2008-09 * Dany Gélinas, 2009-10 Retired numbers * '24' Tomaž Vnuk, C, 1987–2009, number will be retired prior to the 2010-11 season. References * Official website of HDD Olimpija Ljubljana * HDD Olimpija Ljubljana on eurohockey.net Category:Slovenian ice hockey teams Category:Slohokej Liga team Category:Erste Bank Eishockey Liga team Category:Established in 1929 Category:Yugoslav Ice Hockey League team